Ash's girls
by BartGamesNL
Summary: This is my first fanfic so say what found of it. A bunch of one shots where Ash and a girl get together
1. Chapter 1 Melody

**Ash's girls**

 **This is a collection of a series of one-shots where Ash gets a girl.**

 **This is my first story so maybe it is not perfect but I leave that to you guys to decide.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot and not Pokémon.**

 **Ash: 15**

 **Melody: 15**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Chosen one returns**

Ash woke up on the ship. He was now finally back at the Orange Islands. The place where he met Lugia, who said he was the Chosen one, and the three legendary birds for the first time. But he did not only have memories from Pokémon, but also from people. There was a dark place in his hart from Lawrence III, a pokémon coollector, who wanted to collect the legendaries. Without the help of Ash, Misty and Tracey, he could succed, because before Ash was involved into this, he had already captured Moltres but Ash and his friends where were captured as wel when capturing Zapdos. But he had also another place in his hart: A name was stuck in his head and hart: Melody. He thought it was because she gave him a welcome kiss on Earth Island, but he felt more for this girl then Misty, May, Dawn, Iris or even Serena. Since the events from the second movie, he had build a cruse on Melody and because it was now summer vacation, he had plenty of time. Enough to visit some old friends such as May,Bianca (M05) and Tracey. But he had decided to visit Melody as wel.

* * *

Melody was in her room listening to music. The festival in witch she yearly participated in would been held over two days. The last four years where oké, but the chosen one was chosen by a lottery where the guests could participate in. Only that Melody didn't like the Chosen One's as five years ago with Ash. The boys where flirting with her every year and she hated that. She was hoping that Ash would return, because Lugia had chosen him as the real Chosen one. But in secret, there was another reason to. She liked him already when he set foot on the island for the first time. The kiss was a real tradition, but this time, it didn't feel gross like the other boys she kissed. SHe liked that Ash boy more then every other boy. And how longer she thought about him the more she liked him. Melody had a crush on him.

* * *

When the boat finally arrived at Earth Island, Ash was the first to set foot on land. Now he had a problem: where would Melody be? But his stumach rumbeled and he decided to get something to eat first. He quickly found a pokémon restaurant and with his partner pikachu, he ordered some food and ate it up like he was a munchlax, like always.

* * *

Melody was still thinking about Ash and went to the balcony. From there you can see the islands of the legendaries and the temple to Lugia. She loved the place,, because it remined her of the adventure with Ash. Ash, Ash, Ash. that was the only thing she could think of.

* * *

Ash walked in the streets of the village with pikachu on his shoulder. He saw a lot of people but not Melody. Then his eyes fel one a building bigger than the others. It had a balcony where a girl, around his age, lent forward. She had a pink top, jeans and sun glasses on. Melody.

* * *

Melody saw him, a boy around her age, raven hair and a pikachu on his left shoulder. Ash. She waved at him and Ash waved back. She said: "Hé Ash, come up here, the door is open!"

* * *

Ash and Melody greeted each other in a big hug."I mised you." Said Melody

Ï mised you to." Said Ash

Melody couldn't handle herself anymore. She kissed him right on the mouth! Ash was surprised, but returned the kiss. They didn't stop until they were out of breath.

Ash said then: "Well I guess that has to be my welcome back kiss."

Meloddy giggled: "It is also your new beginning kiss, hero."

"Well in that case." Began Ash. "Do you want to be my girlfriend Melody?"

She responded: "I want nothing else."

* * *

 **BGNL: Yeah I know it's really short but couldn't really think of anything else.**

 **Arceus: Yes we can see that.**

 **BGNL: where did you come from?!**

 **BGNL: anyways review!**

 _ **Stay tunned**_


	2. Chapter 2 Sabrina

**Ash's girls**

 **BGNL: I got this idea from a reviewer and I put a lot of time in it.**

 **Dialga: He spended already an hour wachting episodes to know who she is.**

 **BGNL: Hmpf, you guys can do something for me.**

 **Arceus: What?**

 **BGNL: Arceus disclaimer!**

 **Arceus: Alright then, BGNL doesn't own Pokémon.**

 **Ash: 15**

 **Sabrina: 18**

* * *

 **Chapter two: Physical and gostly fun.**

Saffron city gym.

A woman was sitting on a red throne in the gym. She had green, long hair and she was wearing a red suit with fit perfectly with the throne. This was the gym leader Sabrina. She had cheated to look like she was of age, but that was ten years ago. On that way, she could search for power without questions from natives. That was easy with her powers. Her eyes were glowing red because she was using her powers. In the meantime, a pokémon was watching her. The pokémon was dark purple. His body contained of a face and two floating arms. This was the pokémon haunter. To be more specifically, Ash's haunter. He left it at the gym.

Then suddenly, Haunter flew towards her. He remained silent as he flew. Sabrina didn't notice him. At the last moment, she turned towards him, but to late. Haunter tackled her full. She felt from her throne and landed on her back. Haunter approached her, wondering if she was hurt. Sabrina on the other hand only laughed.

Five years ago she met Ash, a boy who wanted a badge. First she defeated him and because of the tradition she kidnaped him and his friends so her mother who was a child (long story) could play with them. He escaped with some help. Ash caught then that haunter and defeated her, because for the first time, she laughed thanks to haunter. She could kept the pokémon after that.

Ash, Misty and Brock were saved by her father and she could stop him, but something in that boy had caught her intension. She let him got liberated by her father two times because she liked him more than every boy else.

Then the bel rang. Haunter went to the door to open it. He saw a teenager with a red and white cap, black raven hair, a black shirt with a yellow line and jeans. He froze. It was Ash.

"Hé buddy, is Sabrina here?" Said Ash.

Haunter on the other hand, tackled Ash. He was happy to see him again. He nodded yes and flew away through the corridor. Ash followed him.

Ash walked through the corridors. He had a reason for his visit: That badge. He didn't win it by skills, but because haunter let Sabrina laugh for one of the first times in her life. He wanted to get a new marsh badge and this time with a good battle. He knew exactly which pokémon to use.

After three minutes, they reached Sabrina who was happy to see Ash again after five years.

"Hé Ash, wat brings you here?" Asked Sabrina.

"Nice to see you again." Began Ash "I want a rematch for a marsh badge."

"But you have already a marsh badge."

"Yes, but that wasn't a official battle. Only a try not to laugh challenge."

Sabrina smilled: "Okay, I am in. This will be a one on one battle. Are you okay with that?"

"Of course." responded Ash.

They both went to their sides of the stadium and prepared their pokémon.

"Alakazam, let's go!" Yelled Sabrina.

"Alakazam." Said the psi pokémon calmly.

"Krookodile, I chose you!" Said ash.

"Kroko." Said the intimidation pokémon, while he looked over his sunglasses.

Sabrina noticed the sunglasses: "Why does your pokémon have sunglasses on?"

"Without it, he'll turn in to a coward." Responded Ash "And I can see that your kadabra evolved."

"Indeed" Said Sabrina

"Alakazam, start this of with Psycho cut!"

"Counter with stone edge!"

Alakazam fired a ring of Psycic energy, while Krookodile fired a bunch of stones.

The moves didn't colide and so both hit their targets. That created a massive explosion.

After the smoke was gone, it was clear that alakazam took some serious damage, while krookodile was just fine.

"You see Sabrina, krookodile is immune to electric and psycic."

"O oh."

"Now krookodile, finish this with a combination of crunch and bite!"

"Defend youself with reflect alakazam!"

Alakazam tried to defend itself, but the effectiveness of the crunch and bite was to big.

After two chrunches and one bite, he was down and very knocked.

"Well Ash, I think you deserved the badge after all." Said Sabrina while she returned alakazam

"I think so to, Sabrina." Responded Ash, while he returned krookodile.

Ash thought: "I never realized it, but she looks cute even if she is older."

Ash was ready to go, but he was stopped by Sabrina:

"I think you earned this to Ashi." Then she kissed him full on the lips, while pikachu and haunter were still watching!

After Sabrina broke the kiss, Ash was confused. "she is mayby ten years older and I kissed full on the mouth with her, what is going on here?"

Sabrina sensed his thoughts and said: "Don't worry Ash, I am only eighteen years older, but with my powers, I can look like I am twenty-five or so. And yes with that, I could cheat with becoming a gym leader so I could search for power without questions.

-The next day-

Ash was ready to leave and Haunter was going with him. Sabrina waved him good by. Ash had promised that he would visit her every time he could and write every week a letter to her. Sabrina could also visit him in his dreams.

And so, one pokémon can bring a female gym leader humor, but only a man can bring her love.

* * *

 **Shaymin: Did Sabrina really cheated to become a gym leader?**

 **BGNL: No don't worry, I made that up.**

 **Arceus: Anyways reiew or I'll sent you to the destortion world where Giritina lives.**

 **Giritina: Hé!**

 **BGNL and Shaymin: Haha.**


	3. Chapter 3 Serena

**Ash's girls**

 **BGNL:"Another one shot, Another couple."**

 **Victini: "Who is it?"**

 **BGNL:"One of Ash's companions. Anyways, Xerneas disclaimer!"**

 **Xerneas: "BGNL doesn't own pokémon."**

 **Ash: 14**

 **Serena: 14**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Getting straightwith Ash again.**

Ash was running through Lumiose City. He wanted to have his gym battle with Clemont, his companion. Speaking of companions. They were behind Ash trying to keep up with his speed. Bonnie could allmost catch up with him while dedenne was trying to hold on, Serena was behind her trying to keep her own tempo, while Clemont was running (I could more easely say walking) behind the group and compleetly out of breath.

As they finally reached the tower, Ash was super excitted to have his gym battle. But before he could enter the gym he was stopped by Serena grabbing his arm. Ash was surprised. He didn't expect that.

"Wait Ash, before you go" began Serena "do you remember what Clemont said about the gym?"

Ash had completly forgotten that: The gym was controled by a robot that was made by Clemont that didn't lose a single lose and would threw you out if you didn't have min. four gym badges. Fine, the only time Clemont succeded to make a machine what didn't explode, it turned evil.

Then he said: "Don't worry, I've four badges so what could go wrong?"

Clemont responded: "Well, non of your pokémon are very effective against electric types and some are even very vulnerable."

Ash sweatdropped: "Well that could go wrong."

He thought about that and then he knew something: Let's go gang, to the pokémon center!"

* * *

While in the pokémon center, he called prof Oak.

 **Oak: "Ah, hello Ash. So what can I do for ya?"**

 **Ash: "" Well, I need tot trade some pokémon for a gym badge. I'll give them back afterwards."**

 **Oak: "Ofcourse, wich one will you trade?"**

* * *

 _Ten minutes later in the gym_

 **"How many badges do you have?"** asked the speaker

"Four" answered Ash while he showed his badges.

 **"Good, you can proceed."** And the door opened.

 **"So you are here for a gym battle?"** asked the robot.

"Yes, and you are gona lose!" answered Ash.

Serena, Clemont and Bonnie took a seet at the tribunes. Their thoughts were different:

"Come on Ash you can win this" thought Bonnie

"I hope Ash wins, otherwise my chances of recapturing the gym wil certainly decrease" were the thoughts of Clemont.

Serena on the other hand thought about something else: A visit from a legendary pokémon that night.

* * *

 _Flashback_

The group was going to sleep after a long day. They could reach Lumiose City easily tomorrow, but everyone needs a bit of sleep. Ash, Clemont and Bonnie were already in there tents, Serena one the other hand was sitting on the grass outside. She was thinking about something or more specifically someone. Ash Ketchum

She had already a crush on him in her childhood, but she was now super in love with him. She kept thinking about him. It was so much that it kept her from sleeping for two days. She was really tired.

Then she saw a shooting star. She folded her hands like she was a priest and concetraded herself to the wish:

"I wish, that one day. Me and Ash will become a official couple."

Then something strange happened. The star disappeared right before her eyes! She was confused but then something even strange happened. The meteorite appeared, but came down straight towards her!

Serena was to shocked to do something and was freezed. But before the meteorite could hit her, it glowed white. It slowed down and shrinked. It transformed and the light was gone. Now there was a pokémon who just looked at Serena. Serena looked back. The pokémon had two parts. Body and head. The headside contained of a half star with in the middle the eyes and mouth. Three green/blue strips were attached to the star points. His body was white, just like his face. There was a weird thing on the body, what looked like a happy smile. Two long yellow stripes were attached at the back. This was Jirachi, grander of wishes. A legendary pokémon.

Serena was shooked. She knew that pokémon even if it was a pokémon from Hoenn. Jirachi on the other hand just smiled at her and flew towards her.

"I see the look at your face, so you probably know me." said Jirachi.

Serena was nearly fainted: A legendary who was talking to her!

"I take that as a yes" continued the pokémon "Well I like you and I've already met Ash so I know him."

Serena knew already that Ash has met many legendaries on his adventures including Arceus himself.

Jirachi wasn't finished: "I'll make that wish come true very soon, but you have to do something too to let it happen."

Serena's face went from confused to exciting.

"Ok, so what do I need to do?" asked Serena

"Ash will have his gym battle tomorrow, but he won't succed without your help. First, when he is about to enter the gym, stop him and say that his pokémon are very vulnerable to electric types or something like that. He will then go to the pokémon center aand trade some pokémons. Second, when he has is battle, sneak behind the robot and switch his power of when the battle is completed. You can than run to Ash and hug hi mand then you can kiss him. You'll need to explain it for him, but you can't mention this plan, because of me. He would go crazy when he sees me.

Then Jirachi disappeared. Serena was confused, but happy

"Tomorrow Ash, we'll finaly be really together." She said silently.

* * *

 _Flashback end_

 **"Magnemite, come out!"** said the clembot.

"So that means he has a evolution line." thought Ash. Than he said:

"Torterra, I chose you!" as his sinnoh grass native appeared.

The clembot looked weird at the pokémon. He never saw that pokémon, but he guessed that it was a full grass type. That was a very dumb gues. While Sabrina sneaked behind the robot like Jirachi told her, Ash had already defeated magnemite with one shot.

It didn't take long before al of the bot's pokémon were defeated while torterra was still standing. Then Serena switch off the robot. The clembot stopped right away. He explodded just like all the machines Clemont had made.

Bonnie and Clemont jumped up and ran towards Ash, but Serena was faster/ She tackled her crush so she was on top and kissed him full on the mouth.

Ash was surprised, but he let it happen. And he kissed her too.

And Serena thought only one thing and one thing only:

"Finaly."

 _The End_

* * *

 **Victini: "Aww."**

 **BGNL: "It didnt took long to make it, but I was on vacation.**

 **Victini: "Oh, really?"**

 **BGNL *facepalm* : "Anyways, review!"**

 _ **Stay tunned**_


	4. Chapter 4 Cynthia

**BGNL: "It is time for a new chapter."**

 **Moltres: "And it looks good."**

 **BGNL: "Moltres, disclaimer!"**

 **Moltres: "BGNL doesn't own pokémon in any way."**

 **Ash: 16**

 **Cynthia: 26**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The first time**

"Pikachu, use volt tackle." Shouted Ash

"Garchomp, counter with dragon claw." Responded Cynthia

Pikachu ran at full speed towards garchomp while surrounded by electricity. Garchomp ran towards pikachu with his claws. They collided with a explosion. Cynthia took this time to look at Ash. He had returned after Kalos. He had participated in the sinnoh legue and won. He had already defeated the elite, where only Flint was a real problem. But Cynthia was on a real other level. Cynthia had always feelings for him. Especially after Azelf chosed him as his champion. He had changed in three years. More muscled, wiser and ofcourse older. Ash on the other hand had also feelings for her, but it was less then for Melody or Dawn. Both thought that a relationship would be weird, because of the age.

When the smoke was cleared, pikachu was knocked out. Ash grabbed his buddy layed him next to him. He had still a pokémon left while Cynthia had her garchomp. He didn't want to use him, but he had to.

He hold his pokéball, wich was a ultra ball! Cynthia thought that it might even be Azelf. But Ash had somebody else.

"Giratina, I chose you!" He shouted.

Before them appeared the legendary dragon pokémon of the distortion world. Both garchomp and Cynthia were shocked.

Ash expected that and said: "I helped many legendary pokémon on my journey's. Shaymin, Latias, Keldeo, Zorua, Deoxys. I am not only the champion from Azelf, but also the Chosen One from Lugia and Arceus and The Hero of Truth and Ideals from Zekrom and Reshiram. Many legendaries decided to join me. I decided to use Giratina because you already met Dialga and Palkia and Arceus isn't fair."

Cynthia smilled. Only Ash could do that. But she wouldn't lose without a fight.

"Garchomp, use flametrower."

"Fly, Giratina"

The flametrower missed and Ash knew what to do.

"Travel to your dimension and destroy the bubbles." **(Author's note: Watch movie 11 if you don't know what I mean)** Giratina did what he asked and garchomp took some serious damage.

"Garchomp, use flametrower one more time."

"End this with aura sphere Giratina."

As garchomp's flametrower and Giratina's aura sphere hit each other, a massive explosion folowed. As the smoke was clear, both dragon were still standing. After a few seconds, garchomp felt down. Cynthia was defeated.

She watched Ash and pikachu give Giratina a big hug to congratulate him. Yes, that boy was the one. Ash walked towards Cynthia with pikachu on his shoulder and Giratina behind him.

"Well Cynthia, I think I earned the champion title." Said Ash

"Well, I think you will be a handsome and undefeatable, but that's okay." Responded Cynthia

"Do you really think that Cynthia?" Asked Ash while blushing

Then Cynthia couldn't hold it anymore. She pulled him closer by grabbing his shirt and kissed him full on the mouth.

When the kiss ended for getting air she thought.

"Yes, yes I do."

 _The end_

* * *

 **BGNL: "It's short but it's just the age difference. I also don't own tha movie. Plus that Giratina is one of my favorite legendaries so I chosed him."**

 **Zapdos: "And…"**

 **BGNL: "Now you mentioned, I thought of making a betrayel story, but I need your oponion.**

 **BGNL: "Anyways, Review!"**

 **Articuno: "He really wants more reviews."**

 **BGNL: Shut up!"**

 ** _Stay tunned_**


	5. Chapter 5 Dawn

**BGNL: "Another chapter, and this is one of my favorite shippings."**

 **Dialga: "Does that mean something else?..."**

 **BGNL: "Shut up! Giratina disclaimer!"**

 **Giratina: "BGNL doesn't own pokémon."**

 **Ash: 15**

 **Dawn: 14**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Happy birthday Dawn!**

 _One mounth before the events of the episode: Piplup, Pansage and a Meeting of the Times_

Dawn was laying in her bed. She was back home and was resting after a training session with pachirisu, and after that getting her hair good again because of pachirisu's discharge.

She watched as piplup, buneary, pachirisu and cyndaquil ran after each other in her room. It reminds her of a certain pikachu who would do the same with piplup and buneary. That remind her of a certain teenager: Ash.

He teached her the basic's what every trainer needs to know, while she teached him tactics like spinning and counter-shield. Both plus their companion Brock were chosen by a lake guardian: Brock by Uxie, the pokémon of wisdom. Ash by Azelf, the pokémon of willpower. Dawn understand that, because of their personalities. But she didn't understand why Mespirit had chosen her. She wasn't really in love with anyone. Ash was like her twin brother and Brock was just weird and to old. And she knew for sure that she wasn't lesbian. Still, she was thinking about Ash. He was the only one who got close.

She liked him as a twin brother, because they helped each other a lot. Jet, she couldn't think of more reasons.

Piplup felt the feelings of her trainer and jumped on her stomach. The rest followed.

Dawn was surprised. The pokémon's were maybe light, but there were four of them. She still laughed. She loved her pokémon, whatever happened. She learned that too from Ash. Then she thought of something else: Her birthday. She would turn 15 over two months and she knew something else to: Her crush was in Unova. Why is that so important do you ask? Well the junior cup in Unova was only a month away. So she knew he would be there. She would also participate in it. That would bet he perfect timing to her love towards Ash.

Buneary thought of the same, but then for pikachu. Yeah, it's pokémon love.

Dawn got up and sat behind her desk. She booked a ticket for a airplane to Unova over a month. Her flight was prepared. Then she saw a interesting advertisement. It was for a fashion show within three weeks with Elesa! She knew that it would be a perfect oppertunity to set her thoughts aside and enjoy something else other then Ash.

She stood up and grabbed her pokéballs. She then turned her head towards her pokémon. They nodded and returned to their pokéballs. She then sat down on her bed. Now she was thinking about Mespirit. The legendary pokémon which she helped. She then thought of team galactic and the time-space duo Dialga and Palkia. Then she thought of her adventures with darkrai, giratina and the reverse world, Arceus and Sheena and Damos and finally Zorua and Zoruark. She met a lot of legendary pokémon including the legendary beasts and celebi, and even the regi's and heatran.

Suddenly, she was surrounded in a white light and teleported!

* * *

 _Spear Pillar_

Dawn appeared once again, but this time she was in a dark room with a glowing staircase. She knew were she was. Spear Pillar. She turned around, no door. Great, she had to go down for the second time.

While she walked down, she saw paintings from events. She noticed that Ash was on every one. She saw some where she saw herself, brock and may. She saw a few with a orange haired girl, a black haired boy, a small boy with glasses, a girl with long black/blue hair **(A/N:" I don't know Iris's hair colour!")** and a boy with green hair.

She recognised four events: She, Ash and Brock were on all four of them: One with Darkrai, Dialga and Palkia on the backround, one with Shaymin in her arms and with Giratinaand Regigigas as backround, one with the jewel of live in Ash's hands and The Creation Trio and Arceus on the backround, and finally one with Zorua and Zoruark as backround.

The other paintings included legendaries like Lugia, Latias, Deoxys, Kyogre and Keldeo.

Then she heard voices from two little pokémon, and she noticed that she was already down. What she saw shocked her: Mespirit and Shaymin! She was speachles and didn't know wat to do, but the pokémon did. They tackled her so she fel on the ground.

 **"Dawn, we missed you."** Said Mespirit.

"Well I missed you to guys, but why did I come here." Responded Dawn.

 **"Well, we teleported you here with the help and permission of Arceus."** Began Shaymin. **"Because you need to know something: your relationship with Ash."**

Dawn blushed: "What do you mean."

 **"Well, we give you a chance to become Ash's girlfriend, but you need to do something to: travel to Unova and I'll give you the convidence so you can go further by yourself."** Ordered Mespirit.

Dawn agreed and they teleported her back.

* * *

 _Dawn´s house four weeks later_

Dawn was ready to leave her house for now. She didn´t forget her agreement with the legendaries. She could stay at cynthia´s villa. Ash and his companions would be there too. She was excited. In the meantime, her cyndaquil evolved. She said good bye to her mom and left twinleaf town.

* * *

 _Between S15/E38 and S15/E45 Cynthia's villa_

Dawn was leaning on the balcony. She had already spent some time with Ash but she knew time was running short. Then she saw him. Ash stood next to her, also leaning forover. There hands were almost touching each other, but they both didn't mind. Ash had always a little crush on Dawn but never took a step forward on that area. They kept it quiet for a few minutes, watching as the sun set down.

"Ash, I need to ask you a favor." Said Dawn, who was now filled with convidence. "Close your eyes."

Ash closed his eyes, wondering what she would do. Both there harts were pumping fast.

Dawn leaned forward. She and Ash were now only a inches from each other. Dawn leaned even closer.

5 inches, 4 inches, 3 inches, 2 inches, 1 inch, 0….

There lips connected. Ash was shocked. He opened his eyes, but quickly closed them. Not wanted to ruin this moment of love.

When they disconnected to breath air, he said:

"Happy birthday Dawn."

 _The End_

* * *

 **BGNL: "I was in Belgium for three days so I couldn't upload anything."**

 **Giratina: "Well, the quality didn't go backwards from it."**

 **BGNL: "Also, I'll take the challenge to make a betrayel story with harem. Right now, I have Anabel, Zoey, Dawn and May as the girls but you can PM me for sugestions of anykind: Girls, pokémon, story. I don't care."**

 **Arceus: "Any conditions and extra's?"**

 **BGNL: "Yes, I'll only put max. 10 girls in a harem, no gay things and I'll veto something if it is just way over the top. As for extra's I can give reviewers a role. If you want, send me a message with your team, but no legendaries or OP teams alowed. I'll give myself also a role. I've already gave you some spoilers from what will be in the story, but no major ones."**

 **Dialga: "Anyways, review guys! We really appreciate it."**

 ** _Stay tunned_**


	6. Chapter 6 Korrina

**BGNL: "Another chapter is up."**

 **Shaymin: "It looks short to me."**

 **BGNL: "Hey! Anyways, Manaphy disclaimer!"**

 **Manaphy: "Uncle doesn't own pokémon."**

 **BGNL: "Uhh…."**

 **Ash: 15**

 **Korrina: 17**

 **Chapter 6: Mega stones and mega kisses.**

Korrina was in a secret gymleader meeting. Gym leaders from all known regions would participate to speak about new gymleaders, problems in their town and strong and maybe possibly new gym leaders. They were now specificily talking about very strong opponents who had won multiple badges in different region's. On one moment, Brock began about a boy named Ash. From what she heard, he had traveled with Misty and Brock through Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn and Sinnoh, with Cilan through Unova and now with Clemont through Kalos.

This trainer had already two gym badges Kalos badges, so it looked like she was next. She asked for a picture. Elesa gave her one, and Korrina tryed to hide her heart eyes. That Ash guy looked really handsome.

* * *

 _After the meeting_

"I saw you looking at the picture Korrina!" said Flannery. "You're in love with him!"

Flannery had caught up with Korrina. She had noticed that Korrina's eyes turned into hearts when she saw Ash. She could only guess that she was in love with the trainer with the Pikachu.

"No, I'm not!" Korrina yelled back.

"Yes, you're!" Responded Flanney

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

They continued this for a few minutes, until Korrina finally gave up:

"Okay, I'm. But why do you care?"

"I don't want to see a fellow gymleader heartbroken. Even if he or she is from a different region."

Korrina sighed.

Flannery went on: "Plus, I've a plan for that."

Flannery explained it to Korrina. Flannery knew Korrina was going for the hundred victories. So her plan was: Battle against Ash and beat him. Then do what you need to do so you can travel with him for a while. Convince Ash to help you with the mega evolution (that was the easiest part). With this, she could get to Ash close, but she shouldn't go to far. Otherwise, their would be more questions then answers.

She could then have her gym battle with Ash and a little bit of flirting wouldn't be a problem. If Ash beats you, ask to speak with him alone. You can than do what you like.

Korrina liked the plan, but something was bothering her:

"Flannery…"

"Yes Korrina?"

"How did you come up with a plan so quickly?"

Flannery anime falled: "I think it's in my blood or so."

They two laughed and then continued to talk about random stuff. But all good thing needs to end, and they need to say goodbye for now to return to their respective regions.

* * *

 _Before the events of: The Cave of Trials_

Korrina was in a sleeping bag. Until now, Flannery's plan had worked out perfectly. She was thinking of it:

"He looks even better in real life. Only a few day's left and I've a handsome boyfriend."

* * *

 _After the gym battle_

"Ash, can I speak with you for a moment?" Korrina said. "In private?"

"Ofcourse Korrina, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. Wait here for a moment will you?" responded Ash

"Sure Ash." His companions said

Ash followed Korrina to a door. She told him to go in it. It lead to stairs who were going down. It was a little dark down and he couldn't see anything.

He hold his hands forwards, would he ran in something.

He did, but not something he had expected. But he still liked it. He felt lips kissing his lips. He let it happened, and there hart's soon became one. The kisser could only think one thing:

"I need to thank Flannery for this."

 _The End_

* * *

 **Manaphy: "And done. Don't forget to vote on the poll on uncle's profile page."**

 **BGNL: "I need to have a talk with Ash, May and Arceus about this uncle thing."**

 **BGNL: "Anyways, review!"**

 ** _Stay tunned_**


End file.
